BF Is it Bestfriends or Boyfriends?
by AndradeFreak
Summary: Where is the line drawn between best friends and boyfriends, where is the sign that declares which one you are, and just where do you go if you start to question these things? Ethan/Benny.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm taking a small step forward and creating a Ethan/Benny story for Fan fiction. **

**This slash community needs to grow dammit!  
>Actually,<strong>

**The overall community needs to improve as well,  
>Well,<strong>

**I'm taking time away from my random one-shots in 'It's Normal, Right?' and writing a story for these two. I have no idea how long this is going to be, but I will tell you that I'll still try very hard to keep up with some one-shots for the other story.  
>Well,<strong>

**Here I go.**

**Oh, first I must state that MBSAV is not mine, nor will it ever be, because if it was then it'll be on like adult swim...actually I don't know if they'll take a story of obvious boy love so easily...**

**(Thinking...)**

**Hmm...**

**Anyway,**

**Go!.**

**...**

Ethan watched the screen intently as the monitor displayed another message.

[ChicMagnet-B17] - So what's the plan for tomorrow?

The brunette thought for a second, still musing over his inner indecisive notes, and then typed back.

[EM-JediMaster03] - I'm still deciding.

[ChicMagnet-B17] - Still? Jeez, Ethan, you're just like grandma when she goes shopping.

[EM-JediMaster03] - Coming from the guy who took a whole hour just to choose between a yellow or orange striped polo.

[ChicMagnet-B17] - Color matters, becuz some of them make me look scrawny.

[EM-JediMaster03] - Sure, blame the shirts :P

[ChicMagnet-B17] -Hey you're no Captain Kirk either, noodle arms.

[EM-JediMaster03] - I don't have noodle arms!

[ChicMagnet-B17] - My mistake, I meant toothpicks XD

[EM-JediMonster03 is now offline]

[ChicMagnet-B17] - I was just joking, Ethan.

Ethan grumbled as he hit the computer which had now froze on him, again.

'Stupid piece of junk-' The boy thought as he swiveled the mouse once more.

"Come on-" He muttered through his teeth, his eyes darting back and forth from the monitor to the screen.

The computer simply beeped and then shut off completely.

"Great, just great"

...

"Why don't you just buy a new one?" Benny asked, still on the current subject of the whole computer issue.

"With what money?" Ethan asked back with a sigh of lost hope.

"You could always sell out Sarah and Rory and make major cash" Benny answered with his usual all so happy trademark grin.

His shorter friend simply exhaled sharply and gave him a glare.

Benny's smirk fell so he just raised his hands in mock defense. "Okay, I get it. Stupid idea..."

"A very stupid idea" Ethan added still a bit grumpy.

The taller brunette simply smiled again and threw his arm over his friend.

"You'll figure something out, Ethan" He said while they walked about in sync. "...you always figure it out"

Ethan just smiled at that but his attention seemed to linger on the fact that his friend's arm was so warm on his shoulder.

'I must be cold' He thought as the heat savored through his shirt and into his skin. 'Really cold...'

"I mean face it" Benny continued not even once noticing his friend's odd comfort. "You always solve the answer to everything, you're always getting us out of trouble, you're just so smart Ethan."

"I am?" He asked with the same warm feeling crawling into his stomach.

"Yeah, man" Benny answered as he stared at the other. "I mean...whenever I need help you're always there for me...always."

Ethan nodded slowly at that and looked at Benny who was, for some odd reason a lot closer than before.

'Of had he always been this close?'

"You're my best friend" The shorter brunette stated as if that itself should explain it all.

"Yeah" Benny muttered with a nod and a pause.

He looked at the shorter boy and then nodded once more as if he was actually clarifying something to himself. "My best 'friend'..."

Ethan nodded but kept the closeness between them,

something about it just made the warmth glow within him even more.

"Mmm-hmm" Ethan agreed dumbly with a kick to the floor.

The taller one glanced at him once again but simply continued to walk.

Ethan felt his chest heave in cowardice but ignored it and fell into step with the other, after all, how was he being a coward? It wasn't as if he was keeping something from him...

His stomach flared with warmth still, even though the others arm was now far gone from his shoulders, at first he got it in his mind that he had lost it on account of him doing something wrong, but that had vanished once Benny had smiled at him again.  
>And that...<p>

Just made the warmth burn even more like a fire in the cold winter.

...

The school bell hissed through the day with ease while the students below scrambled to their homeroom.

So far this morning seemed as abnormal as a clown at a fair,

that is to say that today was so normal as ever.

While normalcy occurred everywhere,

here, in White Chapel, it just casted a mere shadow trying to mask off the sheer signs of trouble.

After all,

before a big wave crashes the water is calm...

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Benny asked as he packed his backpack with his Science book,

the only school associated object in his bag.

"I don't know" Ethan proclaimed once again. "And it's racking my brain".

"I could always try a spell to-"

"No thank-you" The other cut in with his finger-tips to his temples.

"Okay, but if you change your mind, Benny's always here" Benny proclaimed with two thumbs pointing at himself.

The other simply rolled his eyes and slammed his own locker shut.

"Ouch" Ethan screeched out with a quick jerk of his hand.

The boy hissed in pain and inspected his thumb with a hurt expression.

Benny on the other hand simply shrugged and looked at his other half curiously.

"It hurts" Ethan whined like an adorable child.

"You'll live" The taller one stated with slanted eyes.

Ethan ignored his friend and placed his thumb in his mouth.

"Shut up" He said as he sucked the now burning thumb which instantly caught the others attention,

Benny paused and stared at the thumb that was now currently in Ethan's mouth...

Or more importantly,

On Ethan's lips.

For some reason he was entranced with what his friend was doing.

It made his mind race for thoughts that he couldn't even sort.

In fact,

he was pretty sure he wasn't breathing anymore...

"Benny!" Ethan hollered out, finally making said boy register back to reality.

"Huh?-What?" The other asked dumbfounded with surprise.

"We're going to be late" The brunette said with his thumb still resting in his mouth. "And you know how grouchy Mr-"

"Hows your thumb?" Benny asked seemingly out of thin air completely shutting the other up.

"W-what?"

"Hows your thumb...? Does it still hurt...?"

"A little" Ethan answered slowly with a glance at it.

The finger exited the others mouth with a plop and now settled between them.

Benny glanced at Ethan but then looked around,

the halls were now empty.

"Now come on or we'll-"

Ethan began but stopped dead when his arm was pulled over.

The short brunette froze with a loud gasp as his finger was placed into Benny's mouth with a swift very audible slurp.

He felt his thumb run over the others soft lips before it was introduced to a warm cavern that rose heat into his face.

His heart stammered like a drum while a fire ignited through his whole body.

It wasn't until Benny's tongue wrapped around his thumb that he pulled away in embarrassment and shock.

A loud plop rung through the halls as the two stared at each other in awe.

Neither really knew what had just happened,

Neither knew what to do,

And neither would ever claim that they had liked it.

"B-better...?" Benny asked rather in a very high whisper.

"Y-yeah" Ethan answered still flushed. "T-thanks"

"...you would do the same for me..." The taller brunette said in a casual yet obviously faked voice.

"Y-yeah..." The other agreed with a slow nod.

'Would I...?' Ethan asked himself as he tried to re-calm his now racing heart.

'Why...why is my heart beating so much...?'

"We...we should get to class" Benny stated, cutting through the awkward silence like a knife.

"Y-yeah" Ethan agreed before stepping into rhythm with the other, something they always did, and walking down the hall like nothing had occurred.

Because nothing had happened,

no,

nothing at all...

...

The TV screen blared through the dark room as the two boys laid on Ethan's bed in silence.

They had just finished playing 'Arc Zombies 4', and decided that they should rest.

The TV was mute now,

a normal ritual at these little get togethers of theirs.

Ethan exhaled silently as he stared into his ceiling,

wondering why the tension in the room was efficient in the first place.

Usually he was able to just think and feel comfortable in their silences but for some reason things seemed highly irregular.

"Does this feel-?" Benny began asking in a whisper before stopping into total silence once again.

"Strange?" Ethan asked back offering up a completion to his question.

"Yeah" The other answered with a small nod,

his eyes still finding the dark ceiling fascinating.

Ethan knew Benny loved these moments,

In fact they both felt very at ease within the silence that usually fell between them.

They were best friends, and they just loved being within each others confinements.

But the atmosphere was so strange,

and Ethan couldn't help noticing that aspect.

'What could be so different?' Ethan thought as he eyes darted through the barley lit room,

the only source of light for them was the moon that blared over them a bit.

'Mom and dad, and Jane are all sleeping, and everything looks to be in the norm...'

Maybe something was off...

perhaps even unsaid.

"But what...?" Ethan asked in a curious tone making Benny finally look at him.

The taller brunette shrugged as his eyes landed on the other,

Ethan noted that said other was a bit tired looking, he had half-dead eyes but was still giving off a tone of innocence and cuteness.

Yes,

cuteness...

Was that wrong?

Was it truthfully wrong to think that his best friend was rather cute,

or dare he say,

adorable?

He thought nothing of it...

Yet,

If anyone were to know, well, that's just a whole other thing all together.

"I don't know..." Benny mumbled with another sigh,

earlier, Ethan noted, he had been transfixed on a dot on the ceiling but now his full focus was being transfixed onto him...

"Me neither" Ethan said with a sigh of his own. "But I wish it would just go away...do you, do you have any idea on what it could be?"

"No, no clue" Benny answered with a disagreeing nod.

Ethan mumbled under his breath and then looked back at Benny,

whose eyes were glowing off the reflection of the moon.

"You have pretty eyes" Ethan suddenly blurted out making his friend giggle in return.

'Dammit, I didn't mean to say that out loud' The short brunette screamed in his head as the other giggled even more.

"Ethan, Ethan..." Benny mumbled amused with another disapproving nod. "Don't be so pushed forward, you'll look desperate"

"Shut up" Ethan said back with a blush clearly dismissing the others crude remark.

"But I'm flattered" The other one continued with a smile. "And...I want to say, in return, that you are adorable"

Ethan didn't know what possessed his friend but suddenly Benny was running his hand through his hair playfully.

It wasn't like the other had never done it before, but for some reason this time it was different

...way different.

"Shut up" Ethan said back once again with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm serious" His friend said with a totally snark free tone. " I think you're adorable, Ethan"

The shorter boy blushed wildly and then felt a familiar warmth build up within him,

strange...

"...can I kiss you?" Benny suddenly asked before moving forward to close the very little distance between them.

"I don't think we-" Ethan began protesting before a pair of lips crashed into his making him shut the hell up.

Now,

usually he would've jumped back in surprise,

But...but

he couldn't...

No...

he couldn't move,

in fact,

it didn't seem as if he wanted to...

"I love you..." Benny whispered as he kissed his neck. "I love you, Ethan..."

Ethan...

Ethan...

Ethan...

"Ethan!" Benny's voice screamed making the short brunette fall over off his computer chair.

"Huh-what?" He asked in both surprise and shock.

"You can't fall asleep on me now, not before we defeat Dr. Zombinator" The other declared as he continued the game before him.

"W-what...?" Ethan asked quietly, still clearly lost.

"You fell asleep, man" Benny answered,

pausing the game in the process.

"Oh..." The other said with a dark scarlet blush.

'So...that whole thing was a...dream...?' He thought as his fingers fumbled together beneath his friends lingering gaze.

"Something wrong?" Benny asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"N-no! No, why would anything be wrong?" Ethan stuttered out with a high pitched voice.

"No reason" Benny answered with a smirk. "But I do want to ask you something since you're awake..."

"What...?"

"Do you honestly think that I have pretty eyes?"

Ethan dead panned,

his whole face fell along with his heart as his mind raced in both worry and fear.

"H-how-?"

"You talk in your sleep...a lot" Benny answered still grinning.

Ethan blushed a bit and then stared at the floor in despair,

what else had he heard...?

"So...what did you dream about...?" Benny then asked curiously his face displaying the very same look that he had held in the dream, this of course further embarrassed Ethan to no degree.

...**  
><strong>

**And there you go,**

**I hoped you enjoyed,**

**And if you wish for a continuation then let me know,**

**Because if not, then I'll just leave this as a one-shot instead.**

**- Peace.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanx for all the feedback on this, it was really cool.  
>Anyway, here is another chapter<strong>

**+ (I don't own MBSAV, okay? Jesus Christ, who would even think that!)**

...

"So...what did you dream about...?"

The words washed around Ethan's mind as he sat dumbfounded on the chair,

'Benny wasn't seriously asking...was he...?'

"Come on. What was it about?" Benny asked his face lighting up,

the screen behind him blared in light yet in total silence, it had been completely forgotten about.

"...boring stuff, like any other dream" Ethan answered with a sly goofy smile.

"Like what?"

"...you know...like...well, you know"

"No...no I don't" Benny retorted now trying to read his friend's expression.

Ethan felt his throat run dry as he uncomfortably shifted in his seat.

"...we were at a beach..." He began, with a full blown out lie, "And...the moon was shining down on us...and your eyes reflected so I just blurted out the first thing that came into my mind-"

"Which was, 'you have pretty eyes'?" Benny asked rather taken back.

"Y-yeah" Ethan answered with a fake nod of the head. "...yeah, pretty much"

Benny narrowed his eyes at Ethan,

his pupils focusing on the light features of his friends face,

he looked rather suspicious, yet not in total doubt.

"...oh, okay" Benny stated after a long silence.

The shorter brunette simply nodded and then watched the other return back to his game.  
>Even though Benny seemed to take the answer,<br>Ethan couldn't help but feel as if his eyes were still gazing at him, in fact it felt as if Benny's eyes for a moment had been...nearly undressing him...

...

Shining,

and casting a summer glow,

The sun rose above the sky as the hours of the morning flew by.

Both boys were still on the brink of waking, yet neither wanted to fully get up and start another day of either monster hunting or babysitting.

In fact,

everything seemed at peace, and both boys were thankful for that.

Ethan yawned and turned over in his bed to hide his face away from the bright rays blooming through his window.  
>He turned and stuffed his pillow and then found himself face-to-face with Benny.<p>

"Agh-!" Ethan yelled in surprise making the other jump up in fright, both boys screamed and then fell to the floor with a crash.

"Dammit, Ethan" Benny shouted as he gripped his chest.

"Sorry" The other mumbled back.

"Why'd you scream!"

"I didn't know you were sleeping next to me-"

"So you scream?" Benny retorted.

"You scared me" Ethan exclaimed as an answer.

The taller of the two simply left it at that and then ran his hand through his messy bed-hair.

"We must have fallen asleep when we staring at the ceiling..." He stated with a light yawn.

Ethan nodded and then stood up but quickly fondled for the blankets when a little surprise touched into his inner thighs.

Benny quizzically looked at his friend who had retreated to his bed, but then grinned with realization.

"...someone have a little touch of morning wood?" Benny taunted with a sly grin making Ethan blush madly.

"S-shut up" He shouted back trying to cover his indecency.

"Come on, it's not that big of a deal, everyone gets it, even me" Benny said which made Ethan want to actually take note of, the brunette fought his urge to look down at his friend but gave in to a quick glance when the other, (Benny), wasn't looking.

Now, it wasn't as if it excited him more, no, not at all...

yet there was no denying that his little...wood...gave a shake of it's leaves...

...

Ethan followed Benny downstairs in his Pj shirt and bottoms, but kept trying to avert his gaze away from said leader who was only sporting a t-shirt and boxers.

Strange,

Benny said he didn't mean to fall asleep in his bed yet he still took off his pants...

The short brunette inhaled and then looked about for any signs of his folks and sister,

but it wasn't until he saw a note on the fridge that he realized they were the only two home.

**_Ethan,_**

**_I and your father have gone to take Jane to visit Aunt Nellie,_**

**_Please don't make a mess in the house again. _**

**_If you leave, be sure to lock up._**

**_Don't forget to clean your room._**

**_Your clean undies are in the dryer._**

**_- Love, Mom._**

Ethan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he leaned over the counter.

He and Benny actually hadn't made any plans since he thought they were going to have to watch Jane, but now...

"So, where are your folks?" Benny asked making the shorter boy turn about in surprise.

"They went to see Aunt Nellie, so they'll probably be gone all day-"

"Eww, you mean your Aunt with the hairy mole?" Benny asked back in disgust.

"It's a birth mark" Ethan defended with a nod of his head.

"It's still gross" The other shot back with a squeamish face.

"...so, what do you want to do...?" Ethan asked after several lingering seconds,

his eyes still trying not to glance anywhere below the others mid-chest.

"I don't know" Benny answered with a tilt of his head, his eyes casting over his friend.

"Well...we could call Rory or Sarah and go-"

"Nah" Benny interrupted with a look and a shake of his head. "Lets just hang here..."

"Just us...?" Ethan asked as the other looked in his fridge for who knows what.

"Yeah" Benny answered.

Ethan just nodded and then looked at the floor...

But it didn't take long for his eyes to dart up and quickly glance at Benny's midsection again.

'Stop it' He inwardly shouted to himself before resting on one of the kitchen stools.

He felt his heart beating, his face was burning,

Yet he couldn't pin point why any of this was happening to him.

It was strange...to feel like this...

In fact, if he didn't know any better he would've sworn this was how he acted when he had first met Sarah...

"Lets make a smoothie" Benny suddenly stated with a grin making the other jump back into reality with a start.

"W-what?" Ethan asked rather confused.

"Lets make a smoothie" The taller brunette said again, his face still in complete bliss.

"I don't know" Ethan said with a shrug, "Whenever we do, we always make a huge mess-"

"We'll clean it up" Benny stated.

"I don't know..." Ethan repeated.

"Please...?" Benny begged with a full blown out pout, his lower lip stretching over his top one.

The shortest of the two rolled his eyes but couldn't look away from his friend's face, he nodded in disagreement but ultimately gave in...as usual.

"Fine" Ethan muttered making the other jump up in both triumph and glee.

"Thank-you" Benny cheered as he shook Ethan back and forth on his heels.

"You knew I would say yes" He stated in a whisper.

"Yeah..." Benny said back still smiling. "...because you're the sweetest bestest friend ever"

"Shut up" Ethan shot back with a giggle and a light blush as he moved over to the fridge to get some ingredients.

"I'm serious" Benny said back with his own chuckle,

his arms draping over Ethan's sides.

The short boy felt his back press into Benny as his heart stammered in a rhythm he didn't even understand,

arms were wrapped around his waist and the others head was now resting on his shoulder.

"Bestest friend ever" Benny repeated in a whisper into his ear before letting the other go.

Ethan nodded and then felt his cheeks burn,

he had...he had liked that, hadn't he...?

"Y-yeah" Ethan stuttered out.

Benny nodded and then went over to the pantry to retrieve some fruit,

He stopped in front of the cupboards, but sneaked a glance over to his best friend, (Ethan), who was smelling some kind of food content,

the boy sniffed the package and then made a cute sour expression which made Benny smile in return.

'...that was cute...' Benny thought as he bit his lip,

his smile still stretching before actually dipping into a fault line.

The taller brunette quickly shook his head at that thought and then headed back into the task he was doing.

'I have to stop thinking that...'

...

Benny cut a few bananas with his bare hands as Ethan looked around the kitchen for more things to add.

"I can't find anything else" He stated as he looked back into the blender,

they had plenty of milk, strawberries, strawberry milk mix, and bananas, plus egg, blue berries, and sugar...so, what more could Benny want...?

"It's still missing something" Benny said back as he looked at Ethan curiously.

"Like what?" The other asked back.

Benny narrowed his eyes on an object beyond Ethan and suddenly moved forward, capturing the other in a cage and forcing him to lean back over the counter where the blender sat.

"Cinnamon" Benny answered, grabbing the bottle that sat in the cupboards behind Ethan.

Ethan slowly nodded but then came face-to-face with Benny who was still leering over him.

"Cinnamon" Ethan agreed as Benny looked at him quizzically,

they were close, nearly nose-to-nose, and Ethan had no way to move.

He was trapped,

On both sides by Benny's arms.

"I... I think there's more to it, don't...you...?" Benny asked, mostly to himself, in a low voice making the other confused beyond reason.

"To what...?" Ethan asked taken back.

"...nothing..." Benny whispered, his eyes darting back and forth as if he was coming back to his senses,

Yet he still did not move back even a millimeter...

Ethan's eyes darted from Benny's neck, to his eyes, and then to his lips...

'Why does his lips look so...' Ethan thought before Benny began hesitantly moving forward.

His face suddenly dead-panned and he did the most naturalist thing, he leaned on his arms for support and slipped back and smacked the blender in the process.

Riveting and blaring, the blender whisked to life making the two boys scream in union.

They hadn't been prepared for that,

And now the whole smoothie was blasting through the kitchen.

"Turn it off" Ethan yelled as he was drenched in pink goo, his back taking most of the hit.

"I can't" Benny shouted from where he was, his arms flaring in front of him trying to protect his face.

Ethan scrambled to the floor, nearly slipping,

and stood up quickly to pull the electric cord before ultimately falling onto his butt.

The whole room grew silent as Ethan sat in a puddle of what smelled like strawberries, his hair was wet and he felt rather sticky.

"You okay...?" Benny asked from where he stood before he too clumsily slipped down onto the floor.

He hit the ground with an 'Foo' and Ethan instantly busted out into a fit of giggles,

and of course Benny followed this with his own laughs.

"I told you we'd make a huge mess" Ethan stated through a few more laughs.

"Well, that was your fault" Benny retorted as he wiped a piece of strawberry off of Ethan's face.

"...I know..." Ethan mumbled with a dark blush...

'I know...'

...

**Okay this is a bit shorter than the last but I hoped you enjoyed.**

**Please review and...well, you get the whole drill.**

**- Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, I'm back for a third chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy this and I hope you've been anticipating the next installment.**

**Just so you know, in case you forgot, this is Ethan x Benny - Bethan if you will.**

**And it's pretty depressing, only a tiny little bit, in this chapter.**

**Oh, and My Babysitter's A Vampire is not mine! Even though I wish it were, so I could display the most awesome cutest yaoi - boy love story ever, that includes zombies, werewolves, vampire, and much much more!**

**I could rule the world-!**

**Muahahahahahaha-HA!**

**...**

**...**

**Please Enjoy *_*  
><strong>

...

'I know...'

...

Heat...

...

Sweat...

...

Panting...

...

Then shame...

...

The water bounced off the smooth tiles,

sliding down the sides of the tub,

before finally swirling down the drain.

Ethan Morgan inwardly sighed and then rested his head on the walls of the shower.

He was currently washing off the remains of a nearly created smoothie, as was his best friend in the other bathroom of the household, but that didn't matter to him as the water washed over his skin.

He felt sick,  
>Yes, he was sick, but not in the way he was praying for.<p>

No, he was sick with regret and sorrow and pure self-hatred.

He had just did the unthinkable...  
>Something he would never ever live down...<p>

And sure you could say it's a natural thing for a boy his age to do, and sure you could be thinking, 'Oh, I think I know what he did', but that's not the real big deal here.

I mean yes, he did do...what you think, and if you're lost then you should clearly learn something about the ways of a teenage boy when their hormones get the best of their imagination.

"I can't believe...I just did that" Ethan mumbled to himself, his chest aching, his arms flaring, trying to scrub every piece of dirty guiltiness off of him.

The brunette cried, tears washing into the drain with the rest of the water,

he felt ashamed, he felt down right dirty,

sure he has done this while thinking of Sarah, but Benny...  
>Benny...<p>

Benny, his best friend, his amigo, his other half, his right hand man, his...almost brother like being...he had done that to him...

With the most disgusting and over disregarding thoughts...

He slowly turned off the facets and quickly dried, not once daring to look at himself in the mirror, fearing to see a monster in his own reflection.

'I'm terrible...' He thought as he slugged into his room, which was still illuminated by the sunny afternoon outside.

His parents were still absent, along with Jane, and Benny was undoubtedly still showering off, or drying since he couldn't hear any of the water running.

The brunette exhaled once again and threw himself on his bed to crawl under the covers in shame.  
>He didn't mean to do it, no, it was his stupid hormones, and everything that had been building up, especially that stupid smoothie...<p>

He could've sworn Benny had been trying to...to what exactly?

What was it that he was trying to imply?

What...?

What could he have possibly thought? It was nothing good, that's for sure, yes, it was just one of those filthy dirty thoughts that led him to masturbate to his best friend!

Ethan inwardly screamed and then cried silently, but it wasn't until he heard the lock-set of his door click that he realized he wasn't alone.

"Are you okay...?" Benny's voice asked from somewhere outside of the blanket and pillow that shielded Ethan away from the garish light of day.

The boy remained silent, hoping the other would think he was sleeping.

"I know you're awake, E" Benny stated.

Ethan just sniffled back a tear and felt his bed dip, the other had obviously sat down.

"What's wrong?" He asked again, but this time using completely different words.

The other remained silent with guilt, still praying that his other half would just vanish, or that he would just be engulfed by a dark pit that would rid him of any thoughts that lingered on about his friend.

"Tell me" Benny demanded, his hands shaking Ethan roughly.

The brunette remained silent and this further agitated the other to no end.

"Leave me alone" Ethan finally said ceasing the other for a second.

"...what's wrong...?" Benny asked, his voice now materializing back to worry.

"...just go away..."

"No" The taller brunette shouted back.

"Go away"

"No"

"Leave"

"No!"

"Go" Ethan shouted finally sitting up and revealing his pained face that had his tears still staining his cheeks.

"No!" Benny re-shouted sitting closer to his friend. "Not until you tell me what's wrong"

"...I can't" The boy mumbled with fresh tears daring to leak out of his eyes.

"Why not...?" Benny asked, his thumb wiping away the tears.

Ethan looked up, finally really looking into his friend's hazel eyes,

It was strange when Benny would suddenly become caring and yet it's what made Benny, well, Benny...

In fact, maybe it was these moments that led Ethan to the point where he started seeing Benny as much more, but the other was just being a good friend...it wasn't as if he was crossing some line by being nice and touchy, and yet he was sure there was indeed a line that separated best friends...from well, boyfriends...

But Benny wasn't going past that line...

No, he couldn't be...

"...I just can't..." Ethan whispered hiding his face in shame.

He wished he didn't feel like this, he wished he was like every other teenage boy.

What? Was getting involved with supernatural beings not enough to be different?  
>Huh? Was his life just meant to go against everyone's perfectly normal existence?<p>

"Then don't tell me" Benny said rather sweetly, which surprised Ethan. Said boy was about to look up once more but was pulled into a rather awkwardly positioned hug. "Just know... that I'm here for you..."

Ethan felt his heart skip a beat as warmth bottled within his body, Benny was just being so nice and caring and it made him feel even more worse than before and yet it was cheering him up at the same time.

How could one thing be so terrible yet so fantastic at once...?

Ethan inhaled the scent that was Benny and felt heat rise into his cheeks...

God, it wasn't helping that Benny was shirtless and a bit wet from his shower...

The brunette squirmed a bit and then pulled away from Benny still stained with old tears.

Benny looked at him rather confused but Ethan simply looked at the blanket on his lap.

"You have to stop that..." He whispered, finding the fabric that was his blanket so fascinating.

"Stop what?" Benny asked dumbfounded.

"Stop...everything..." The other answered trying to hold back tears. "All the affectionate things that you do...all the hugs, the smiles, the reassuring gestures...everything-!"

"W-what-? Why-?"

"Because it's messing with my head, and I'm so confused by it!" Ethan screamed.

He was sick of it, sick of all this, he knew he was being harsh but his head was on the vast of exploding and he just had to save himself before he went mad.

"Ethan" Benny stated, his voice shrinking into even more worry.

"No" Ethan mumbled shaking his head back and forth.

"I don't understand-"

"Just try to"

"To what?" The taller one asked. "What is that I have to do?"

"Stop-"

"Stop what?"

"Stop being so freakin cute" Ethan hollered, his head finally reaching a boiling point that throbbed his mind back and forth like a long drum solo from Rory's favorite band, Single Tear.

"What?" Benny asked bewildered as Ethan gripped his shirt.

"Stop. Being. Cute" Ethan repeated slowly with a red scar tainting his cheeks.

That time, Ethan realized what he had said and cupped his mouth in both fear and more regret.

His eyes glazed over Benny as his heart shattered, the other began to open his mouth, but Ethan didn't wait, no, he instantly hopped off his bed and began to run, where was he going to run though?

This was his house after all...

"Ethan - wait-!" Benny hollered after him as he ran out into the hall, trying to flee from the hatred Benny would obviously put onto him.

He didn't want that, he couldn't face it...

Benny was now going to hate him.

He ran down the stairs, miraculously getting down it in one piece, but the same couldn't be said for Benny.

Ethan had heard it,

the slip of a foot against the wooden steps,

the small yelp of surprise from Benny,

and of course the loud thud that followed afterwards.

Benny crashed to the floor, his head smacking against one of the tables that sat at the entrance of the home.

He wasn't awake, nor breathing,

and Ethan could feel his whole world slipping beneath him.

"Benny-!"

...

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed, or at least enjoyed what little you could, I actually found this rather sad, but it'll get better.**

**At least it will if you the viewers wish for it.**

**Please review, and etc.**

**Oh, and sorry for any grammar mistakes, my heads feeling really strange at this point in time.  
><strong>

**- Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, I'm back. **

**You're lucky I'm updating today, I wasn't planning on doing it until next weekend...**

**(Ethan and Benny probably weren't thinking about doing it at all.)**

**Lol, nasty thoughts! -**

**Now, enjoy this next installment...as I find some tissue for my bloody nose, **

**(it started blaring blood like crazy for some UNKNOWN reason.)**

...

It wasn't the way that doctors kept running by that scared him,

It wasn't the way that his mom kept reassuring him that made him sad,  
>Yet he was both of these.<p>

He couldn't just sit here, he wanted to be at Benny's side,

But all he could do, or what they'd allow him to do was wait.

"He'll be fine" Ethan's mother said once again with a small smile, before disappearing to get another cup of coffee.

She tended to drink caffeine a lot when she was nervous.

Ethan nodded, knowing his mother couldn't see him anymore, and glanced at his father who had dozed off.

It wasn't like he wasn't worried, no, more like he had a long day at work.

'This is all my fault...' Ethan thought with a slump. 'If I hadn't ran like an idiot...then he wouldn't have fallen...'

Sarah, and the other vampires had been earlier but they all had to leave as soon as Erica began to set out a plan to take one of the blood storage rooms. Well, in reality Sarah had to drag her away, after the blond had nearly killed a nurse who had been storing a few more bags.

Sarah, had been really helpful though,

At least as helpful as she could be.

Ethan sighed and then wished that he had felt the same for her as he had long ago, if he still liked her then he wouldn't have been all nervous today, none of this wouldn't have happened...

"It would just be a lot easier..." He whispered to himself.

It would, but then life in Whitechapel, was never easy...especially for him.

...

The white floors of the hall seemed to dawn on forever, here and there were nurses and doctors who didn't even seem to take any note of him, obviously they had a duty to fulfill somewhere.

"He's in 223, but only one visitor at a time, okay?" The doctor had asked before he had been sent into the double doors.

Ethan had nodded, but now that he was on his way to see his best friend,

It just made everything more complicated.

What would he think?

What would he say?

The last thing he had told Benny was that he should stop being cute.

How was he supposed to face that, and how was he supposed to say hi to the guy he had sent into the hospital...?

The brunette froze at the door,

watching another nurse walk by in her noisy shoes that clattered with each step,

she held a clip board, like any other one, but this one had a mark on it.

A red slab...

he didn't know why, but he felt as if that mark had meant something, something that was to break someone's heart very soon.

The boy inhaled and then gripped the door handle.

With one last thought he entered the room.

...

...

...

nothing...

...

Ethan looked about the room,

there was no one around.

"Benny...?" The boy asked confused before another door on his left opened.

"Thanks for that, Shelly" Benny said as he appeared with a smirk.

"It's Dr. Sturrington" The blond nurse stated with a roll of her eyes.

"Right" Benny said nonchalantly with a smirk.

"Oh, it seems you have a visitor" The woman said with a motion towards Ethan.

Benny paused and then looked over to see the shorter brunette, he grinned.

"That's Ethan" The boy declared making the nurse's eyes sparkle over.

"Oh, so hes the boy you kept calling out to in your sleep" She said with a chuckle, "Well, I'm sure he could help you get to your bed."

Benny just nodded at the woman, and watched her as she left, he then leaned on his IV, and looked at Ethan.

The boy's eyes had glazed over, he had not expected their meeting again to be so casual, yet he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"Ethan?" Benny asked rather annoyed making said boy jump.

"Huh?"

"Are you gonna keep staring at me in this gown, or help me to my bed?" He asked with a grin making Ethan immediately help him with a blush.

...

"So, everyone was actually worried?" Benny asked rather amused with a smile.

"Of course" Ethan answered as he sat down on the chair that sat next to the others hospital bed. "You were unconscious, and I started panicking-"

"You were always the one to panic" The other cut in with a smile.

The shorter brunette nodded and then looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry...Benny..."

"For what...?"

"For this" He answered with his arms indicating Benny's current state of being.

"It wasn't your fault" The other said in return.

"Of course it was! If I hadn't-"

"E, I don't even remember what happened"

Ethan paused at that...

How was it possible that Benny couldn't remember...?

Was he pulling his leg, trying to put him at ease until he suddenly lashed out in full laughter?

Or had god finally given him a brake?

Or was his life like some kind of game that someone liked to toy with, he being a puppet while another wrote down all he did and said?

"...you don't...?" Ethan asked quietly making the other nod in.

"No clue...but that doesn't really matter" He said still smiling. "I'm just kind of...touched that you cared so much..."

"Of course I would care, you're my...best friend..."

"Best friend" Benny agreed with a slow nod. "Yeah...you're mine, I mean, yeah-we're best friends"

Ethan nodded at that, feeling like another stupid fool who had withheld something back once again.

He felt cowardly, again.

Was this strange feeling ever going to dismiss? Or was he going to have to live with it...?

"...so, whats the last thing you remember...?" Ethan asked after a moment of silence.

"...a milkshake..." Benny answered after he thought long and hard. "A milkshake exploding...because you backed into it after I-?"

"Oh, yeah" Ethan cut in with a goofy grin and nod, "Yeah, yeah, I know what you're talking about, no need to think too hard, buddy"

Benny nodded at the other and then sighed and put his head back against the pillow.

"I'm tired" he said in a small tone.

"Want me to leave then?" Ethan asked, already starting to stand up.

"No" Benny answered without moving or opening his eyes. "I want you stay...just...just until I fall asleep, kay?"

"Sure, Benny" The short brunette said with a nod the other couldn't see. "I'll be here..."

"Promise...?" Benny asked, opening one eye with a teasing smirk.

"Yeah" Ethan answered with a chuckle.

There relationship may have been weird,  
>Ethan knew that,<p>

But in the light of everything that happened, or even what could have happened,

Ethan realized that maybe he could deal with this thing he had for Benny.

It wasn't as if he could just ignore the other anyhow,

So like anything else he could keep this a secret...

Even though it was a secret that changed a lot of things, though he couldn't exactly let that show.

Yeah, he knew what the secret was,

he knew now...

but hasn't he always...?

The whole matter of the fact,

He dwelled on now as he watched the other sleep,

was that somehow,

someway,

on their course of their friendship...

He had fallen for his best friend...

He was in love with Benny...

And he didn't know if he could ever admit to said boy that he would love to be his boyfriend rather than best friend...

Yet in the quiet confides of the room, as the other slept, Ethan let out a small whisper of an answer.

An answer that had been waiting to be stated, he gulped nervously,

with a secret tear that still made him cringe inside.

"I dreamt of you and me that night, Benny...and you kissed me..."

...

**Awe, that was kind of cute.**

**At least I thought so, man I didn't know I was in a fluffy mood today.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought, oh, and don't forget to try and upbeat more slash videos/ art pictures for this pairing, everything helps with a growing slash community.**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes by the way, I tend to do badly in proof reading, I know that sucks for someone who wishes to be an author but eh, I have a lot of other stuff to do still.  
><strong>

**Anyway, I have to study or do some other random crap, (random crap is going to be my decision, I hate studying),**

**- Peace.**

_**(What is a world without love? Boring! Because without love there would be no entertainment to watch for free in your daily life.)**_

**Seriously, just step outside at night in your neighborhood and you can hear a whole soap opera going on somewhere, it's the most craziest shit.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I have come to rid you of anticipation!**

**Ready, set, go!**

...

The morning glow of the sky shimmered as birds chirped overheard,

bringing not only a sense of a new day but also an annoyance that Ethan couldn't stand.

"Shut up" The brunette ordered as he got up to shut his window, completely silencing the feathered creatures to a certain degree.

Ethan Morgan smiled in accomplishment and glanced at the clock by his bedside,

Fifteen minutes to six.

'Might as well just get ready now' He thought with a slump.

...

"Wake me up before you go-go" Ethan sung as he prepared to take care of his best friend Benny once more. "Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo"

The other, (Benny), had been bedridden for a week, and just like last Saturday he had to go take care of him while his grandmother went to buy some groceries and other things that no natural woman, or

even human being, would buy. "Wake me up before you go-go, I don't want to miss it when you hit that high"

In a way he was rather excited but that was a natural thing for him after his revelation.

Yeah, he was quite keen on that he loved Benny more than anything, yet he wasn't about to let that come between their friendship.

And since Benny was still healing, it wasn't as if he could drop some atomic bomb on him.

"Wake me up before you go-go 'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo"

The song that was currently in his head, if your wondering, wasn't really his best tune or his favorite really, no, it was just replaying over and over in his mind because of his fathers old cassettes.

...

The boy continued to hum the same verse over and over until he was outside Benny's door.

With one last deep breath, a breath that always told him that he should act as normal as possible...or at least as normal as a friend would, that meant no acting like a fan-girl who has realized his true love

for his best friend, he knocked politely.

Benny's grandmother opened the door with a smile, letting him in.

'Thank-god' He thought with relief as he let out a breath. For a second he had been worrying that Benny would open the door sporting only boxers and a blanket again.

...

"So, Benny is still asleep" Grandma Benny stated with a nod and a snatch of her purse. "And his medicine is to be taken as eleven today, okay?"

"Yeah" Ethan reassured.

"And actually make sure he takes it, I already found out where he hid them last time"

Ethan chuckled at that as the elderly woman rolled her eyes and grabbed her car keys.

"And keep him in bed this time, he keeps trying to come down and the stairs are no help to him"

With that said the woman turned to the door and opened in widely. "Oh, and no rough housing or any excitement...of any kind"

Ethan gave the woman a curious glance but she simply grinned and left the house leaving nothing but silence and an Ethan to bask in it.

The brunette let out another sigh and moved over to the living room.

There was a TV down here, so he could watch it, but that didn't seem very interesting at all.

He could read one of the books in the shelves but Benny had already warned him that they were just romance novels.

So, that left...

going to Benny's room an option.

But did he want to even go up there, or even more importantly could he go up there with control.

You see, coping with this new revelation was hard for Ethan, suddenly he was trying to act all cool and fun and charming to Benny, and that of course just led to total screw ups, and now that he understood

and accepted it all he found himself staring at his friend so much.

It was like Benny was now some perfect god, and he always looked so...hot...

And Ethan just wanted to pounce on him...

Gosh, being in love was hard and complicated...especially when the other knew nothing about it...

Against his better judgment, Ethan began ascending the stairs, taking a new breath on each step.

'It's just Benny' He kept reassuring himself which didn't really stop his heart from pounding furiously.

(Thump), 'It's just Benny'

(Thump), 'Still just Benny'

(Thumb), 'Seriously it's only Benny!'

...

When the brunette had reached his destination he had stopped in his tracks,

the door before him was already cracked open and he could see inside it, but what he couldn't see was Benny.

Ethan pushed forward a bit swiveling his head around to look inside.

'Is he under the covers?' He thought hesitating.

"What are you staring at?" A voice asked sleepily making Ethan jump in response and fall back into someone's arms.

Ethan peered around as arms caught him around the waist, he looked up and realized that Benny was in fact holding him up, but the biggest noted fact was that the other was holding him while wearing

nothing but briefs.

"H-hey Benny-!" The other shouted, jumping out of the hold and slamming into the far wall.

Benny quizzically stared at him but then pulled up the blanket that fallen on the floor.

"Hi" The other greeted with a limb, trying to get back into bed.

"Oh, let me help" The other shouted pulling the other close and helping him inside the room.

When they had reached the designated area though he had completely moved away.

"Why did you get up by yourself...?" Ethan asked after several quiet awkward moments.

"I had to pee" The other said from his cozy spot in his bed.

"You could have called me or your grandma-"

"I didn't know you were here yet, and I didn't want to bother her-"

"Benny, we're supposed to take of you, it's not bothersome" Ethan declared with a smile.

"Ethan, you and I both know that you rather be on MedievalTimeSpace right now, playing the annual event."

"Benny, I seriously rather be here with you" The other inclined with a light blush and a glance at the floor.

Benny just rolled his eyes and yawned.

"So, what should we do?" The taller brunette asked, fumbling with his blankets.

"Well, you're not allowed downstairs, and your internet is still off, so...we could just play a game board or something" The other answered.

"Don't have any good ones, plus I don't feel like playing a game board" Benny stated with a shrug.

"Well, we could read comics"

"We've read all of them"

"...well...we could just talk" Ethan then offered up with an innocent face.

"About what?" Benny asked curiously.

"I don't know...about stuff..."

"What kind of stuff...?"

"Like...stuff we like...?"

"I already know everything you like" Benny pointed out. "And you know everything I like, man, it's like we're an old married couple"

The taller one burst out into giggles and Ethan immediately looked at the sheets, not looking really amused.

"Why an old one...?" Ethan asked catching the other off guard.

"What...?

"Why is it an old couple...? Can't we just be a couple...?"

Benny looked at the other confused at first but then stared off at the door, making the silence into a thick blanket.

Neither looked at each other, yet at the same time they knew they were in fact looking at each other.

Thinking about the other, wondering what the other was thinking.

"I guess...we could be..." Benny answered with a gulp. "I mean, I could have said just couple, but it's funnier with 'old' in front of it, you know...?"

"...yeah..." Ethan agreed, finally looking at the other. "It is funnier that way"

Benny nodded but then looked at the sheets again,

He couldn't help but think if what Ethan had asked hadn't been technically about the statement but rather...

"So, how about we just watch a movie?" Ethan cut in with a goofy smile, making Benny look at him with his own grin.

"Yeah, that...sounds good"

...

**Man, things are really tense between them.**

**Can't you just feel, or read, the sexual tension?**

**I hoped you enjoyed, and I hope it is to your liking. (Wait isn't that same exact thing...?)**

**Eh, whatever, please review, and sorry for grammar once again.**

**- Peace**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wasn't sure if I was going to update...**

**But my conscious got the better of me!**

**(-Damn you, conscious!)**

**Anyway, here it is.**

**It may be a bit shorter than the rest though.**

**Note: My Babysitter's A Vampire does not belong to me and never will.**

**I just have a small power to manipulate their world and cause them changes for the better. XD  
><strong>

...

Chatting about,

Gossiping over the latest dish,

a group of ravishing high school girls wandered over the street.

They all held smiles, yet behind it was the essential cold stuck up attitude that everyone knew existed.

They walked forward, as if they ruled the world,

each step noting their perfect flawless existence.

"So, Jenna started talking shit about me behind my back" One girl said, latte in one hand and a phone in the other.

"Shes just jealous trash" Another girl added with a toss of her hair.

"The worst kind" Another also spoke up.

"Totally" The girl said back, sipping her drink.

...

"Ugh, typical girls" Sarah exclaimed from her spot on Ethan's porch.

"Yeah, typical hot girls" Rory stated with s grin from her right.

"But they're cold, stuck up, and spoiled" The vampire girl added up with a shrug and disapproving nod.

"So" Rory shot back, still nearly drooling.

"Can you believe him?" The girl asked Ethan, who was currently still standing close to Benny, afraid of the other falling over.

Ever since the incident Ethan had been at the others side even more so than before.

Sarah used to think they were inseparable before but this now took the cake and ideal to a whole new level.

"W-what?" Ethan asked, mind reeling back to the others present. (In other words, finally looking away from Benny)

"Never mind" Sarah said back with a roll of her eyes.

"S-sorry, I wasn't listening" Ethan explained.

"Yeah, okay" Sarah said back, blowing it all over.

"What were you saying?" He asked.

"Nothing"

"Don't be mad at Ethan" Benny spoke up with a sigh.

"Oh, I'm not" The girl declared.

"Then why are you mad?" Ethan asked with a pout.

"I'm not...but if I was, it'd probably be because you don't pay attention to anything outside of Benny"

"That's not true" Ethan declared, blush already forming on the others cheeks.

"Sure it isn't" Sarah said back with a smile.

"It's not"

"Um are we going to go or not?" Rory piped in, already prepared to fly off.

"Yeah" Ethan answered with a deep sigh, "Let me just lock the house door."

"Oh, I'll do that" Benny said taking the key and locking the door, Ethan watching his every step with a smile.

Sarah rolled her eyes at that and then began walking.

...

"So, why are we here again?" Erica asked, her boredom evident in her voice, eyes, and posture.

"We need costumes" Rory declared, from within a rack of costumes.

"What for?" the blond vampire asked.

"Uh, Halloween, duh" Benny declared with a turn of his head.

"But we're already vampires" The girl pointed out.

"Ah, but Halloween is the time of the year to be something your not, my dear fellow vampire" Rory said with a smile.

"So that would be cool for you, right?" Erica asked, grin graving her flawless face.

"You didn't have to come" Sarah pointed out.

"But I already ate my date, and saw you, and was hoping you would come with me to forever 21" The blond declared.

"And we will" The other female vampire said.

"After we find our costumes" Ethan added, displaying what looked like a cadet suit over his current clothes.

"Ugh, dorky" Erica stated.

"What are you blind? It's awesome" Benny stated, looking over the other with bright eyes.

"Aren't you dorks too old for Halloween anyway?" The blond vampire asked.

"Ah, but it's for the dance" Rory answered, baring his costume in hand. "We should go together, babe. You could be the princess to my knight" The jittery boy held out a sexy princess costume to the girl and she instantly tossed it over her head.

"Not if you were the last boy on earth"

"Ah, I'm not a boy anymore, I'm-"

"Annoying?" Sarah offered up with a grin.

"Oh, look at this, E" Benny's voice said from somewhere beyond the trio.

He along with Ethan were on the other side of the store, away from Erica, Sarah, and Rory.

"Looks great" Came Ethan's voice.

"So, are they-?" Erica began asking.

"I don't know" Sarah answered with a shrug.

"Know what?" Rory asked, intrigued and lost.

"It would make sense" The female vampire pointed out.

"Yeah" The other agreed.

"What would?" The boy asked yet again.

"Eh, still kind of gross"

"I think it's cute"

"What is?".

...

Ethan looked at the floor, still waiting for Benny to try on his costume.

The taller brunette wanted to go as a warrior, with a shield and sword,

while Ethan was still quite unsure.

"Are you done yet?" Ethan asked the door, where the other stood behind.

"Almost" The other answered, a thud causing Ethan to grow worry quickly.

"I'm okay" Benny stated just as quickly.

Ethan rolled his eyes with a chuckle and then looked at the floor again.

It had been nearly two weeks now,

and he still wasn't his calmed self.

And whether he liked it or not, Benny and him had changed.

Their relationship was different somehow, and he couldn't help wonder if it was because of him.

'But in what way has it changed...?' He thought as the door to the dressing room finally opened.

"I think it might be a bit tight" Benny stated before Ethan glanced up, and in the end the short brunette regretted it.

Benny, his best friend, his secret object of affection, was wearing one of the most greatest costumes that could ever grace his figure.

He looked like a warrior, a hot sexified warrior that would save him and then take his heart.

Ethan gulped, his eyes wandering over the tight fabric, etching out every curb and muscle in his friend's body.

"What do you think?" Benny asked, standing in the mirror, exhibiting his back and something else to Ethan's gaze.

The boy finally lost it and felt the heat rush to his face in a quick micro-second,

if it wasn't for the fabric of reality he would have splurged out a huge waterfall of blood from his nostrils.

...

**I'm guessing that's a yes...?**

**XD**

**Ah, this was supposed to be short, but it came out longer then I intended.**

**Oh wellz.**

**Anyway, hoped you enjoyed.**

**Please review for an update and ignore any partial grammar mistakes.**

**- Peace**


	7. Chapter 7

**I suppose its obvious that I'm back, huh?**

**Oh, it's not...?**

**Then...**

**I'M BACK!**

***Cue scary music***

**Ah...thanks...I guess...**

**Anyway, on we go with the following...  
><strong>

...

Ethan sat up in his bed,

head pounding,

sweat falling,

eyes darting back and forth,

and an obvious tent in his shorts.

He sighed, dragging a hand over his face in embarrassment.

He felt sick, like he had just been to hell and back, but this was just because of the adrenaline rush he gotten from the dream.

"Stupid dream..." Ethan mumbled, rolling over to his side.

"What dream?" Benny suddenly asked, face to face with the other.

The shorter brunette suddenly gave a scream and fell to the floor with a loud un-gracious thud.

"What are you doing here!" He screamed with a mad blush and a scramble to shield himself with his blanket.

"We're hanging out today" The boy answered with an 'isn't that obvious' look.

"That doesn't mean you pop up to give me a heart attack" Ethan defended, trying his best to stand up while clothing himself.

"You were sleeping" The other simply said back with a shrug. "I didn't want to wake you-"

"So, you lay down next to me and wait?" The other asked back confused.

"Yeah" Benny answered with a nod.

"Isn't that a bit...weird...?"

"I guess...but your sleeping face is...interesting" Benny answered, with a pause as if he was musing over hoe he had felt earlier.

"And hows that...?" Ethan found himself asking.

"I don't know" The other said back with another shrug. "It just- I mean you just were"

"..."

The two remained quiet after that and then led the silence to just coat over them, or at least they did until Ethan spoke up once more.

"Let me just get ready, and then we could go do something" The brunette said, standing to his feat with his blanket still covering his problem.

"What are you hiding behind that blanket?" Benny asked, when the other had nearly made it across the room.

"Uh, nothing" Ethan answered, pulling the covers even closer to his skin.

"Uh-huh" Benny retorted back with a chuckle and grin, making Ethan blush yet again.

"...shut up" Ethan shot back, still blushing.

"So...is that why you got scared...?" The other asked, ignoring his demand.

"What-?"

"You got scared because you thought I might have seen your little buddy?"

"No" The other objected. "I got scared because you scared me-"

"Were you masturbating, E?" Benny asked with a wide curious grin.

"W-what! N-no!" The other shouted back. "And you k-know I wasn't because you were watching me-"

"So then you got it from your dream" The other stated still attaining an amused tone.

"Y-yeah" The other confirmed even though he was very self-conscious about the whole conversation.

"The same dream in which you muttered my name"

"W-what!" Ethan suddenly screamed his color draining from his face.

"Yeah, I heard it loud and clear" The other stated. "You said, 'Just like that Benny'."

Ethan's face ignited in flames, he had muttered the others name during his wet dream, and the other had heard it.

"...Well, that...I mean- it's not...It's-"

"I'm just kidding" Benny stated, his face and tone turning quite serious.

Ethan froze.

'...what...?'

"...what...?" He asked slowly.

"I was just kidding" The other said once more, his face returning back into a grin.

"Oh" Ethan muttered with a nod and a clumsy stupid nod.

"But since you tried to defend yourself then I'm guessing I was in the dream, and I made you quite happy" The other then said with yet another grin.

Ethan froze once more.

"N-no, I was just taken back that's-"

"There's no use lying" Benny interrupted, his grin widening more.

The much taller brunette stood and then made his way over to Ethan,

who was by now against the wall.

"I'm not lying-"

"Yeah you are, E" Benny cut in, his eyes digging into Ethan's. "Since I was in the dream, then I make you hard-"

'N-no, that's not it-"

"Yeah it is, and this-!" He hollered, his hand gripping the others crotch with a light squeeze. "Is proof-!"

Ethan moaned into the others touch, which sounded like sweet music to the other.

"You like that, don't you?" Benny asked, earning a nod.

His hand ran along the other length, sending jolts up the others spine.

"Oh, Benny" The shorter of the two moaned, his lips parting to allow a high squeal of lust.

"Yeah?" He asked the other, kissing down his neck and stroking the others treasure.

"Benny..." Ethan moaned once more.

"Yeah...?" The other asked again.

"Benny"

"Yeah, E?"

"Benny...WAKE UP!"

Benny suddenly shot up.

His mind and soul reeling him back to the fabric of reality.

"Huh-!" He asked out, with a lost gaze and a heaving chest.

"Finally" Ethan's voice said from where he stood.

"What-?" Benny asked, still confused.

"You fell asleep" The other continued with a smile. "It's time to head off to bed."

"...what...?"

"You fell asleep during the movie" Ethan explained, still smiling cutely. "Rory and Sarah already left and Jane is in her room, come on"

"Oh, okay" Benny said sheepishly, standing up, but then sitting back down when he felt something slap against his leg in his pants.

"Come on" Ethan said once again, already heading up the stairs.

"I'm coming" Benny said back with a grin. His mind still focusing on the dream prior to his awakening.

When the other had gone up, he let out a loud sigh and grunt.

"Dammit" He cursed with a swipe at his brow.

'That's like the tenth time this week'.

...

**Okay I know it's not that much, but I've been in a writer's block.**

**Hopefully you enjoy this little piece though.**

**(I did because I finally got to write something on Benny's side *sorta*)  
><strong>

**Also, hopefully it's still quite in the rated T area.**

**Not really sure...**

**Anyway, please review and stuff.**

**Oh, and sorry for grammar yet again.**

**- Peace.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back once more.**

**(Man, I need a new opening...)**

**For now I'll settle for this,**

**Anyway I'm starting to wonder how long this story is going to be.**

**It lacks so much things that all my other stories have, which is thick plot,**

**but many of you seem to like that it's quite simple and mainly just about the pairing.**

**While my others tend to have a huge overall plot behind it manipulating their world.**

**But this story still interests me because of the simplicity I suppose.**

**I should really stop rambling and just let the words flow now.**

...

Ethan watched the video closely.

Wondering how in the world people managed to dance like that.

I mean, with the Halloween dance just days away he was wondering what he was going to do.

It wasn't as if he couldn't dance, its just that he didn't want to look stupid in front of Sarah...

Or more importantly Benny...

So the short brunette once again stood up and tried to move like the video showed,

but the whole rhythm of the feet thing was just too difficult.

"Gosh, how is this dancing anyway?" He asked himself with a huff,

dropping onto his bed. "It looks like the guy just has to go pee very badly".

"Sup, E" Benny's voice suddenly greeted from the door.

Ethan immediately shot up and looked at his friend.

"Hey" He greeted trying to hide the video before Benny could spot it.

"Are you trying to shuffle?" Benny asked in a mocking tone.

"N-no" Ethan declared with a fake smile. "Why would I be trying to do that?"

Benny just gave the other a look and then laughed,

"Ethan, that dance doesn't seem right for you"

"Why not?" Ethan asked with curious eyes.

"Because...it's just not" The other answered, moving over to the computer.

"Maybe you should just start at simple things if you really want to impress people"

"You're not going to put on that Obey the Walrus video again are you?"

"No" Benny answered as he began typing.

"Good, because that really freaked me out last time" Ethan admitted as the page on the computer began loading.

"It wasn't even scary" Benny said with a look at his friend.

"Maybe not to you" The other whined.

Benny kept staring at the other, finding Ethan's face very cute, but then looked away.

"See, try this first"

Ethan peered at the screen, his face already falling.

"A slow dance, really?" He asked annoyed.

"What?" Benny asked back in defense.

"Why would there be a slow dance at the Halloween dance?" Ethan asked still annoyed.

"You never know" The other answered, shrugging and starting the video.

Ethan just rolled his eyes but looked at the screen.

"That doesn't look hard" The brunette commented after a minute of watching.

"That's what she said" Benny cut in with a laugh, before stopping when he realized he had annoyed the other. "Sorry"

Ethan rolled his eyes again and then stepped back.

He stepped apart, trying to mimic the video but found that to be a hard task.

"You need a partner" Benny stated as he watched the other.

"Then be my partner" Ethan suggested on impulse, causing heat to rise into his face. "Uh, never mind- forget I-"

"Fine" The taller brunette said back, stepping into the others arrangement without a second thought.

Ethan was taken back but was silenced when the other started to lead.

"This is how you lead" The other said, doing the steps easily, as if he himself had mastered them.

"I didn't know you could dance" The shorter of the two commented with a light blush.

"Just learned" Benny admitted with a smirk, still leading the other with his hand running up Ethan's waist.

Ethan momentarily shuttered from the feeling but remained calmed.

"Why?" He asked in wonderment.

"Same reason as you" The other answered.

"To impress someone?" Ethan asked.

"Why? Is that why you're doing it?" Benny asked back, still smirking.

Ethan nodded and then felt more heat rush into his veins and heart.

The boys glided around the clearing in Ethan's room swiftly, their focus mainly on each other, as if nothing around them existed.

"Who are you trying to impress?" Ethan found himself asking, after he had been dipped suddenly.

"A best mate" Benny simply answered in a stupid accent.

"Me?" Ethan inquired in surprise.

"Why?" The other asked back with a cocky attitude. "Are you impressed?"

"Actually...yeah" The shorter one admitted still blushing, Benny smirked at that even more so but then lost his footing in the distraction and crashed themselves into Ethan's bed.

Ethan squealed as his back was pushed into the mattress with Benny laying on top of him, his face completely full of unsureness.

In a quick second the room became tense,

the two still laying on one another,'

daring for something to happen.

Something that neither of them knew of, of course...

Ethan's eyes settled into Benny's, clearly noting that he should move but his body wouldn't respond.

"Your heart's beating fast" Ethan found himself whispering, actually realizing that he could hear the others heart.

"Yours is too" Benny whispered back, still not moving.

The two continued to stare,

with every bit of wonderment shining brightly in their orbs.

"...I remember..." Benny suddenly whispered in a low soft voice.

Ethan snapped up at this, still not moving out of his cage though.

"Remember what...?" The boy asked confused.

"...Stop being so freakin cute..." Benny answered before he kissed the other entirely on the lips.

Ethan in that instant sprung up dropping the other onto the floor in the process.

Benny kissed him!

Or he kissed Benny!

Ethan thought as he too clashed onto the floor.

'Which way had it gone?' He screamed, his mind in absolute fear.

Benny peered at Ethan in surprise, his eyes wide and full of horror, surprise, regret, and even hurt.

"I thought-" He began, his voice cracking over. "I-I didn't-"

Ethan didn't know what to say so he just sat there and watched the other stand up quickly.

" I got to go" Benny declared before he ran out with a wild look of confusion.

Ethan sat dumbfounded his fingers automatically moving to his lips.

What had just happened...?

He wondered, turning to look at the now empty door way.

'Did I kiss him...?' He asked himself, his heart starting to ache with pain. 'Or...? No, that couldn't be it...'

Ethan grimaced, his palms instantly digging into the floor.

"Dammit" he hissed, throwing his head back in a fit, tears daring to spring from his eyes.

In his mind,

He had seen it all play out,

It had been him, (He figured),

He had kissed Benny,

and this had scared him away,

and now, because of it, he lost his best friend...

...

**Awe, poor Ethan.**

**(Tear).**

**Man, I actually liked how this played out, even if it's a bit sad.**

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed and find it to your liking.**

**Please review for another update, (-Sorry for grammar mistakes)**

**and...**

**- Peace.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so there's been a little confusion in the last chapter about the kiss.**

**So I'll clear things up.**

**Benny kissed Ethan,**

**but Ethan, because of the quick moment, doesn't know if Benny kissed him or if he kissed Benny.**

**It's all just confusing to him.**

**He's lost, lots of us actually go through it.**

**Anyhow,**

**this story, I'm sorry to say, is coming to a close.**

**So with that being said, here's the final installment.**

...

_In his mind,_

_He had seen it all play out,_

_It had been him, (He figured),_

_He had kissed Benny,_

_and this had scared him away,_

_and now, because of it, he lost his best friend..._

...

The lights flickered about the room, moving with every beat and grazing every figure on the dance floor.

Tonight was supposed to be one of the best nights ever,

Or at least, that's what Rory kept saying.

But to Ethan,

well he didn't even want to be here.

"Still upset?" Sarah asked as she took a seat by here little pet nerd.

"Is it that obvious?" he retorted with a shrug.

"I don't get why you just don't talk to him-"

"I can't" Ethan cut in with a look of hurt. "I just can't- and he obviously doesn't want to see me-"

"What happened?" The girl then asked, her hand removing the cat ears she had adorned with her costume.

Ethan glanced at her, looking about to make sure no one was in ear shot,

Rory was over to the right dancing with a bunch of girls who obviously wanted him to drop dead, the blond had adorned a knight costume, which was very dorky and very cool looking at the same time.

Erica on the other hand was off to the left, trying to avoid count dorkula and search for a new meal, she was dressed like a very sexified little red riding hood.

And then there was him and Sarah, sitting at the table, her being dressed like an awesome sexy cat critter and he being a cadet.

Though now that he thought about it, he looked more like someone dressed as a blue prince charming.

"...Can I trust you...?" Ethan simply asked her, receiving a kind smile.

"With anything" She answered. "Well, almost everything-"

"And you promise you won't make fun and-"

"Oh, I will" The girl retorted with a smirk. "In fact I don't even know why I am talking to you-"

"I'm being serious" Ethan said back with a sigh.

Sarah just just nodded and then waited for him to continue.

"...a few weeks ago...I...kind of realized..." He began softly the music enveloping over them. "...that..."

"That what-?" Sarah asked, obviously becoming inpatient.

"That...I...kind of...liked...like really liked...Benny."

They boy, in all honesty, had been prepared to get a gross out face, or a gasp, or even a holler, but he hadn't counted on the fact of a simple nod and a-

"That's all?" from Sarah.

"What do you mean that's all?" Ethan asked back confused. "It was very shocking-"

"Ethan" The girl began, with a chuckle and smile. "I suspected from day one that you two were...you know"

"What?" The boy asked back in shock and embarrassment. "W-why?"

"Because of how close you two were and how you guys acted, and I don't know, I just somehow knew-"

"And I didn't-?" He asked still in shock.

"Well, maybe you just didn't notice it" The girl offered up. "lot's of people don't"

"...yeah, I guess..." He mumbled silently.

After several quiet moments Sarah spoke up once again.

"So what happened...?"

"Oh, um... well, you could just guess how I felt after knowing all about...that...and the other day...I might have...accidentally...kissed him-"

"What-?" Sarah asked out in a squeal, with a smirk forming on her lips. "You did? And I didn't know about this-?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly comfortable with it all" Ethan answered with a blush.

"So what happened?" The girl then inquired, wanting to get into every detail of it.

"He left" Ethan answered in shame, his head falling.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Sarah then said, her face falling as well. "I mean, I thought for sure..."

"Well, he doesn't" Ethan muttered, his voice cracking and his chest hurting even more.

Sarah continued looking at Ethan, her words at lost for once, what was she supposed to say? What could she say?

"...He'll come around..." She whispered, her hand moving to pat Ethan's shoulder. "Even if he doesn't like you like that...he isn't enough of a jerk to just throw away your guy's friendship like that..."

Ethan just nodded at that and looked at Sarah with thankful eyes.

"So, do you want me to stay, as accompany?" She asked, her smile once again returning.

"No" Ethan answered, trying his best to smile. "Go have fun, I'll be fine..."

"You sure?" She asked, still sitting.

"Yeah".

...

**Stumbling but yeah, you're still still looking hella fine, **

**Keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine. **

**Well, you're a hot mess, and I'm falling for you, **

**And I'm like hot damn! Let me make you my boo. **

**'Cos you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yeah you know what to do. **

**You're a hot mess, I'm loving it, hell yes!"**

Ethan watched the crowd danced,

his eyes falling over to Sarah multiple times who was talking to some guy in a red knight thing. The kid was wearing cool looking red and black armor and a red bird-like helmet.

'Cool costume' Ethan thought glancing over to look at several other people.

There was an Alice, oh, make that two,

A scarecrow,

An alien,

A giant gorilla, oh, a banana, and a witch, and a spider, and a mummified model, and a-

"Sup' Ethan" Rory greeted, appearing by his side in a flash.

The boy gave out a jump at first but ultimately said hi back.

"Why you sittin' here all alone?" The blond asked.

"Do you really care, or are you just lonely because all those girls want nothing to do with you?" Ethan asked bitterly, immediately feeling bad because of the fact that Rory was now looking rather hurtful at him. "I'm sorry Rory" Ethan apologized with a deep sigh.

"Nah,you're right" the other admitted with his own sigh.

"No, I'm just in a bad mood" Ethan reassured. "Those girls are just too afraid to admit that you're cute and funny"

"You think?" Rory asked, a smile coming to his lips.

"Yeah" Ethan answered, looking at the blond through his bangs.

"Yeah, you're probably right" Rory then said, once again reclaiming his all so over-confidence.

Ethan nodded and then stood up. "I''ll be back, I need some air."

"Want me to come, buddy?"

"Nah, I want to be alone, but thanks" Ethan stated, already moving through the crowd and exiting the school's gymnasium.

The brunette slipped out into the back of the school, and sat on one of the many benches that were propped here and there.

Surprisingly, there was no one out here.

"Maybe I should just head home..." the boy whispered to himself, sitting on the cold bench and shrugging his body forward.

The night air felt good, he had to admit, yet it didn't really make him feel any better...

He had, in all truthfulness, only agreed to come to this dance originally because Benny had told him to, afterwards he had only come for Sarah's sakes yet now he wasn't sure why he even cared...

Everything, except for light background music, was quiet, so he didn't even notice that someone had sat next to him until he had finally looked up.

Ethan peered at the familiar red and black masked figure, who was staring off into the distance, the only animated true feature he could see on the other was their mouth.

"Hey" Ethan greeted, earning a nod from the figure. "You tired of this place too?"

The masked man nodded and then turned to face Ethan,

"Cool costume" Ethan complimented earning another nod.

The figure didn't say anything so Ethan looked back at the floor.

"...something wrong...?" The figure then said in a strange voice, very hush and secretive.

"...just drama, I guess..." Ethan reluctantly answered.

"Like what?" It asked.

"Well... I kinda kissed my best friend and I think I ruined our friendship because...'she' doesn't even talk to me anymore"

"Harsh" the figure said in return, getting Ethan to nod.

"Yeah...and it sucks...because I think I might've...loved...'her'..."

"Really?" The figure then asked, their voice coming out in surprise and glee.

Ethan suddenly jumped, tuning to fully look at the figure.

"Benny...?" He asked, very unsure, earning only a shrug. "Benny, is that you!"

"Hi, E" Came his friend's awkward voice, further embarrassing Ethan to no degree.

"W-what are you doing here-?"

"To apologize" Benny said, removing his mask, and revealing his face and now messy hair.

"For what?" Ethan asked, standing and stepping back. "I was the one who assumed too much and kissed you-"

"Ethan" Benny cut in, stepping forward with a stern gaze. "I was the one who kissed you-"

"What? N-no you weren't I-"

"Yes, I was" Benny admitted with a blush, still moving forward. "I kissed you and then you froze and...and I thought the worse and left...and I honestly thought you hated me...but...then Sarah told me-"

"Told you what?" Ethan asked in despair.

"She told me how hurt you were and...it made me feel terrible, E"

"...you ignored me..." Ethan mumbled, gaining Benny's eyes once more.

"I know...I shouldn't have done that...but I was scared-"

"I was scared-" Ethan admitted as well.

"I was scared because I loved you" They both said in union, their eyes instantly falling to the floor, and then looking at each other.

"You do?" They both asked, once again in union.

Ethan nodded, his legs stopping and leaving him to stand near the school wall, Benny on the other hand was standing a bit farther off, his eyes still trying to red into Ethan's own.

"I love you, E" Benny once again stated, moving forward and capturing his best friend's lips. "I always have-" He whispered, retracting his lips and placing them back once more, over and over, each one more fiercer than the last.

Ethan felt his heart racing, his arms gripping onto Benny, his heart mind racing.

This was actually happening, they both noted, kissing each other as if their lives depended on it.

After a minute or so, they stopped...

Both gasping for air, both seemingly still so unsure,

and yet noting how right it all felt, noting how it felt as if they were wholly complete.

"I love you, Benny" Ethan said, his arms pulling the taller brunette into a hug, with an obvious dark blush.

Benny smirked at that and kissed the other again...

Somewhere in the back of his head he knew this might be trouble, and so did Ethan, yet here, right now, it felt absolutely perfect.

"...are you still scared...?" Ethan found himself asking, his voice very low.

"...not really..." Benny answered truthfully. "Not if you're always here..."

Ethan blushed a deep scarlet and then felt another question on his mind...

"...so which is it...?" he asked, pulling out of the hug.

"Which is what?" Benny asked, his face falling into confusion, which made Ethan laugh a bit.

"Is it Best friends or... Boyfriends...?" Ethan asked, slowly, his face still clearly blushing wildly.

Benny chuckled, his face coming to rest near Ethan's ear,

"It's definitely Boyfriends".

...

**And fin.**

**Man, I think this is a great way to end the story, don't you?**

**If not then I'm sorry,**

**but I find it very complete in itself.**

**I hoped you enjoyed and I hope for one last review by you readers.**

**Sorry for grammar and stuff.**

**- And Peace for the last time here.**

**- Have A Happy Halloween Tomorrow.**


End file.
